Dreamcatcher Legacy Chapter 2
by PheonixoftheSilverMoonYT
Summary: It's time For Orientation Day! Alina makes a new friend.


DISCLAIMER! : This series is one that I made up myself. It is NOT based off any anime. Thank you.

Dreamcatcher Legacy

Chapter 2: A School Secret.

It was time for homeroom. I was so nervous! I couldn't believe what had happened when I first got here, but it was scary. My first class was history. After that, we all would head to the gym to sign up for clubs and teams. I was thinking about signing up for two clubs and one team, maybe.

 _RING!RING!_

It was time to start class. The teacher walked in with a pile of books.

"Hello! I'm Mrs. Gilbert. I'm the coach's wife." She said, "Would someone please hand these out. They're your textbooks for this class."

The girl next to me stood up and took the books from Mrs. Gilbert. Then, passed them out. After that, Mrs. Gilbert had us make friends between our fellow classmates.

The girl next to me was a freshman, like everyone in our classroom. But she still seemed confident, as if she wasn't scared or shy.

"Hi! My name is Mya! I'm a freshman, obviously." She said, but then she took a close look at me, "Hey! Aren't you that girl who used a senior level lightning bolt?"

"Junior level. And yes." I said, "Nice to meet you, too. I'm Alina."

"That's a cool name. Did you know that the name 'Alina' means 'light'?" Se asked me.

"No, I didn't. But that's really cool that you know that." I said.

 _RING!RING!_

"Okay, class. Time to head to the gym. Remember! After orientation, you go to the last class on your schedule." She said, "Have a nice day!"

At that, everyone got up and went to their lockers. When I got up, Mya ran out the door. I wondered what her hurry was, but I figured she had to go to the bathroom. When I got to my locker, I saw Mya putting her textbook in the locker next to mine.

"Hey! Our lockers are right next to each other." Mya said.

"Yeah. That's so cool." I replied.

I put my textbook in my locker and looked at the picture of me and my family that I taped to my locker door.

"Is that your family?" Mya asked me.

"Yeah. I was ten years old when we took that. But I'm thirteen now, and my life is way more complicated." I said.

"Come on. Let's get to the gym." Mya said, walking off.

On our way there, I got curious.

"So...What clubs are you planning on joining?" I asked Mya.

"Magick and Meif'wa." She said.

"Meif'wa?" I asked.

Then, out of her head popped cat ears and out of her lower back, a cat tail.

"Woah! You're a meif'wa!?" I asked her, shocked.

"Yep." Mya said with a smile.

I wondered: "How do I know if I'M a meif'wa, werewolf, or lu'mier?"

When we got to the gym, there must have been twenty clubs and 5 teams! I was planning on joining the Magick and Student Council, which was encouraged by my mom.

I signed up for both. There was a limit to how many kids could be on the council. That linit was thrity. I was the 26th person to sign up. Then, I signed up for the magick club. Student Council was right after school, and the magick club started at four o' clock. Both started tomorrow. I texted my mom saying how long I'll be staying after school for.

After orientation and sign-ups, we all went to our final class of the day. My final class was "Freshman Magick".

When I got there, I saw the junior's magick class right next to my magick class. Guess who I saw walk in. Zack, that's who!  
I went into my class, and it was WAY different from my homeroom. It was bigger and more open. I went behind the only open desk and sat down. When I did, there were whispers all around me. They were all staring at me, but they were happy stares. One kid asked me if I was on the student council. I said yes. Mostly because I didn't want to lie to a fellow classmate.

The teacher walked in carrying small textbooks, about the size of a diary, and sat them on her desk. She then walked back out and back in. She came back in with a box full of wands!

She handed out wands and textbooks. Then began introductions.

"Hello. I'm Ms. Calibri. I'm your teacher for this year." She said. Then began teaching.

She started with teaching us a simple levitation spell. She didn't say anything. She just lifted her pencil.

"When it comes to magick, you don't really have to say the spell. You just have to think of what you want to happen, and it happens. But this only works if you've memorized the spell. You will find it on the first page in your textbooks." Ms. Calibri said.

I opened the book and on the very top it said, "Levitation".

I read the spell, closed my eyes, and memorized it. Then, I waved my wand, and my pencil started floating! I opened my eyes, and right in front of me my pencil was floating. I got a slow clap from the teacher.

"Wait until you start having to memorize the longer spells." Ms. Calibri said, "I wonder what you are."

She waved her wand and closed her eyes. She gasped pretty big.

"It's..It's impossible!" She said.

"What?" I asked her.

"You're werewolf, meif'wa, AND lu'mier!" She said.

"That explains how she was able to divert a junior level lightning strike!" One of the kids said.

 _RING!RING!_

It was time to go home.

I went to my locker and got my backpack out. Then, ran to the bus. I kept my wand and magick textbook. For studying purposes.


End file.
